<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uh-oh by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836697">Uh-oh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Osayachi fics!! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nervousness, Osamu dumb, propsal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu is nervous as all hell for /The Date/, and when Hitoka realized it is /The Date/ so is she.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Osayachi fics!! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uh-oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GOODMORNIRGN ROBBY HERE IS DRABBLE.3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yer gonna get all sweaty if ya keep stressin’ out ‘bout it. Wouldja calm down?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, ‘Tsumu.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘M just sayin’. It’s just a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just any date, and ya know that.” Osamu fixed the sleeves of his black jacket, smoothing out the wrinkles. “It’s<em> The Date. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Whateva,” Atsumu shrugged, swinging his legs as he sat on the desk in Osamu’s room. “Ya look fine, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu sighed, looking in the mirror. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was a nice restaurant, a really nice restaurant. The lights were bright, the building was huge, the star rating was five. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu stepped from the car and fixed his jacket once again. His fingers dragged through his hair as he used the car window as a mirror. The person he was going on said date with was being driven by a friend (she had gotten ready at a friend's house). Osamu had no idea when she'd arrive, he just knew he was so goddamn nervous, and he felt like his heart was going to climb out of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘That’s a really gross concept now that ‘m thinkin’ ‘bout it.’ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Osamu?” Osamu stood up straight and turned. He felt his entire body light on fire as he spun around to see the one who called out to him.</p><p> </p><p>Hitoka stood there, hands behind her back giving Osamu a clear view of her dress. It was yellow, much like her blonde hair, and it went down to her mid-thigh. The sleeves were cut off to make a tank top which extended up to a small turtle neck. Beautiful white, crystal earrings hung from her ears with a matching necklace. Her hair was all curled, and half of it was pulled back and pinned up, a small strand that was too short to fit in the ponytail fell by the side of her face; a matching white clip was in her hair, but that didn't stop that curl from hanging there.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Osamu stepped forward, tucking the loose curl behind her ear. “Wow,” he whispered. “Hitoka, ya—“ he cupped her cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. His forehead pressed against hers. “Ya look gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop flirting,” she said with a smile. Hitoka reached up and grabbed his hand off her cheek. “Come on. This place is packed! We’re going to have to wait forever to get a table,” she said while grabbing Osamu’s hand with both of hers, beginning to drag him toward the building.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’ll be a problem, sweetheart,” Osamu said with a grin, and Hitoka looked back at him, slowing down her steps so she could walk beside him. She hugged his arm and raised an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just follow me, darling.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The couple entered the restaurant, Hitoka’s stomach dropping at the sight of all the people. She clutched onto Osamu’s sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu, how in the world are we going to get a table here?” Her eyes drifted to the long line of people waiting to be seated. “We’re gonna be here long enough for Atsumu to get married.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu laughed. “It’ll be fine,” he reassured. “Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hitoka nodded and followed along, hanging on Osamu’s side as they approached the waitress at the desk. His presence alone was enough for the lady to look up—boy, did she look stressed. She let out an exhausted huff of air and pushed back her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry—“</p><p> </p><p>Osamu cut her off. “Reservation.”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a sigh of relief, a laugh cutting in. “Reservation. Okay.” The waitress opened a small book. “Name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Miya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miya, Miya—Miya Osamu?” Osamu nodded, and the lady smiled. “Oh! You're the-" She stopped herself and nodded. "Perfect. Come with me.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Osamu and Hitoka followed her through the crowded restaurant, Hitoka holding onto Osamu’s sleeve as he followed the waitress to their table. Hitoka was impressed he was able to get a reservation at such a restaurant, and she was even more impressed when the two were led out to the balcony for a table meant for two.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her, pulling out her chair for her to sit. Hitoka did, muttering a soft ‘thank you’ as he slid in her chair and took the seat across from her. The waitress brought them a bottle of champagne, poured two glasses, and then set the bottle in a bin of ice to the side. She smiled and handed them both menus before giving a polite bow and took her leave. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Osamu...” Hitoka mumbled, and she felt her stomach doing flips. The view off the balcony was beautiful, the night sky was this purple and pink, and you could see the blending colors of the sky just over the tops of the city’s buildings. Building lights gave off a glow and that sort of vibe of a rich and chilly night, like something was special about the evening. </p><p> </p><p>“Told ya it wouldn’t be a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get reservations here?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu shrugged. “I’ve got connections.” He pushed her menu closer to her. “Go on. Order whateva ya want.” Hitoka squinted at him but shook it off and opened the menu.</p><p> </p><p>She could pass out.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no, no,” she quickly said, “Osamu, that’s so <em>expensive</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, is it a five-star.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s a five-star restaurant,” she said with a sigh. “You didn’t have to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, think I did,” Osamu said with a smile. He reached over, grabbing Hitoka’s hand on the table. His thumb ran over her knuckles, and he lifted her hand, leaning over to place a soft kiss. “‘T’s fer you.” </p><p> </p><p>Hitoka’s face had a flushed tint to it, Osamu loved that. The way her cheeks would get a pink tint to it when Osamu flattered her, how warm her face would get over small, simple compliments Osamu would throw at her</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that doesn’t mean I can order something! This is all so expensive.” Hitoka let out a huff. “I still feel bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, ‘t’s ‘lright. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Hitoka stared at the menu, biting her lip as her eyes scanned and over the small paragraphs of the explanations for the expensive meals. There was one that was really appealing to her, one she’d been hearing about from friends who had gone here before and bragged to her. It was so expensive though, and Hitoka didn’t want to force Osamu to buy it for her.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it?” Osamu asked, leaning closer to see the dish she had her eyes locked on. Hitoka bit her lip, giving her head a small shake that was almost unnoticeable (Osamu saw it considering he wouldn’t let his eyes leave her). </p><p> </p><p>Hitoka shamefully pointed down her menu, finger on one of the highly expensive orders. Osamu read it and nodded before leaning back in his chair. He kept his eyes on Hitoka as he lifted his own wine glass to his lip and took a sip. Deep down, he could still feel how incredibly nervous he was. The woman sitting in front of him was gorgeous, beautiful, and seemed like a fever dream that she was even dating Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>She deserved a hundred percent. </p><p> </p><p>Which made Osamu think differently about how he planned things.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Osamu rose from his chair, gathering the small blonde’s attention. He reached over, taking the menu from her before picking up his own.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be quick, promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Hitoka didn’t question it any further, but she smiled and nodded.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Osamu left back into the building and searched around the busy restaurant. It was still packed, waiters and waitresses hustling around with serving trays and note pads. He decided it wasn’t the best idea to bother one of them and headed to the lady who originally escorted them to their table.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Osamu approaching her, and she lifted her head from the podium she stood at, a clipboard of paper and names. A smile crossed her face, and Osamu stopped in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Miya, is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just,” he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, the restaurant was pretty stuffy and hot (which made him forever grateful he reserved a table outside in the cold air). “This please,” he said while showing her Hitoka’s order on the menu, “also could I get that ring back?”</p><p> </p><p>The lady almost dropped the menus as he handed them over to her. “What’s wrong?” She asked. “If you don’t mind me asking, of course,” she muttered quietly while reaching under the podium, pulling out a small box which inside sat a diamond ring.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu shook his head. “Nothin’,” he said, and he felt himself smiling as he took the box, flicking it open to check the ring before closing it and shoving it in his pocket. “Just takin’ a different approach is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, good luck!”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu gave her a nod and left back to Hitoka.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She sat there waiting, back leaned against the chair, head tilted to the side to look out at the city lights. Gorgeous. She was absolutely gorgeous. The lights of the buildings and colors of the sky in the background of her, they drew her out, showed her off (in a way that Osamu didn’t even need; he paid attention to her no matter what). </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but grin in happiness, this was the woman he wanted to send the rest of his life with. Everything about her was perfect to him, and she made him feel complete, absolute bliss, happiness that he used to believe was beyond reach.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu stepped closer to her, and she turned to look at him, sitting up a little as she smiled. He reached out and touched her cheek, slowly leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>It was soft, sweet, and slow, and Hitoka was taken by surprise for a quick second before her eyes fluttered shut, and she kissed him back, her hand reaching to be placed on his shoulder as he leaned down to her height. His thumb moved back and forth on her soft cheek, and he inhaled slowly as he pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers.</p><p> </p><p>“‘M in love with ya,” he whispered, and Hitoka giggled, tapping his cheek with her pointer finger.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Osamu.” She gave him a quick kiss. “Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yer in love with yerself?” He asked with a smirk as he stood up. Hitoka laughed and playfully hit him in the gut, knowing that it wouldn’t hurt him in the slightest (maybe tickle). </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. You. I meant you, idiot. You know that.” She frowned but looking up at Osamu as he had that dorky look on his face as if he made the funniest joke in the world, it couldn’t help but twist into a smile, and she let out a small laugh. “Sit down, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>So Osamu did.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Their meal passed by quicker than they thought, they ate while they talked (incredibly impolite but it was just the two of them so who cared?). They laughed, flirted, tossed around jokes. Soft touches were exchanged across the table. Hitoka had leaned forward to wipe some food off his face (curse him for being a messy eater). Osamu had held her hand a few times, getting lost in thought as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was when the sun was really setting, the sky turning orange to a darker blue, was when Hitoka snapped her attention away from Osamu and the empty dishes in front of them (the wine had been finished hours ago). </p><p> </p><p>She stood up, her eyes lighting up as she walked to the railing of the balcony. A small breeze drifted by, untucking that short, curly strand from behind her ear that she (and Osamu) and pushed back multiple times throughout the night. </p><p> </p><p>“Osamu, look,” she spoke softly. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu rose from his chair, his heart thumping.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Now is as good as time as any.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He walked over, slowly getting down on one knee as he pulled the small box from his jacket pocket (he fiddled around with it multiple times through the night, changing its places when Hitoka had glanced away. It was risky as all hell but it was a habit to move objects around out of anxiousness). </p><p> </p><p>“Hitoka.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?—“ She turned to look at him, at first her eyes went up considering how much taller she was than him, but they drifted down in his absence, noticing the taller male kneeled down beside her. </p><p> </p><p>Hitoka’s hand clapped over her mouth, the other one holding onto the railing as she took a single step back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d agree the view is gorgeous but ‘m not really lookin’ at what yer lookin’ at.”</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu,” Hitoka asked, her voice quieter than anything, Osamu barely being able to catch what she said even in the silence. She felt her legs getting heavy, she started shaking, maybe the wine was starting to kick in as her eyelids felt heavy. “I’m—I ca—“ </p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Hitoka fell forward, consciousness slipping from her as Osamu dropped the box to catch her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Uh-oh.’ </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Baby, hey?” Osamu pressed a cold towel, curiosity of the waitress that had been helping them all evening, against Hitoka’s warm cheeks. She had passed out only five minutes ago, Osamu catching her fall and staying down on the ground with her. Thankfully, a waitress had been coming to check in on them at the perfect time and was able to get some help.</p><p> </p><p>Hitoka’s eyes fluttered slightly open as she slowly regained her consciousness, and she nuzzled her head more into her boyfriend’s side, hand reaching up to weakly grip onto his jacket sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm?” She hummed, opening her eyes to Osamu staring down at her. “Huh, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya passed out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I what now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I went to propose and ya passed out,” Osamu laid out plainly. “‘M not entirely sure if it was rejection or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Hitoka didn’t answer, not with words at least. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Osamu’s neck, pulling him down to her, and put her lips to his. He was taken aback at first, but soon he kissed back, his arm wrapped around her waist considering they didn’t need to hold her up anymore as she clung onto him. </p><p> </p><p>A tear prickled in the corner of her eye, and Hitoka smiled against his lips, the grin wider and happier than any other smile it had been that night. She didn’t want to pull away but considering she just passed out, getting some air was probably a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>Hitoka pulled away, laughing to herself (mainly trying to push away that embarrassment of <em>‘I just passed out while my boyfriend was mid-proposal.’</em>).</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she said with a breathless giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Well, now she’d be able to say she passed out while her fiancé was mid-proposal.</p><p> </p><p>And soon, it’d be her husband. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter @mattsuhana</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>